


When A Blue Had to Comfort A Bumblebee

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Established Relationship, FC Schalke 04, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedikt has to comfort Mats after Mats is a wee-bit upset about where Borussia Dortmund's currently ranking in the Bundesliga…only to feel slightly guilty for doing so, since he's the Schalke captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Blue Had to Comfort A Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for all you Dortmund fans. *gives you hugs and cookies* Keep your chins up, I believe in you :)

“We’re going to be fucking relegated.”

At first he was surprised that Mats had spoken. Not even so much what he had said, but the fact that he had spoken at all was something that caused Benedikt to raise his eyebrows. After all, Mats had just spent the better part of an afternoon sitting on his sofa in relative silence, just staring at the same spot on his wall that contained nothing special more than a bit of paint chipping from where Benedikt had accidentally nicked the wall when he had moved in with some furniture.

“Fucking _relegated_ , Bene.”

Benedikt simply put his teacup down on the table in front of them and leaned back into the sofa. He knew his face had likely grown concerned, worried a little perhaps, and he watched Mats quietly. His hands were folded lightly in his lap; he didn’t want to touch Mats and get him distracted from what he wanted, no _needed_ to say, and he didn’t want to risk possibly upsetting him considering the subject of his speech.

There was all of that, and then there was the fact that as a Schalker, and the Captain of the blues at that, Benedikt really wasn’t supposed to mind if Dortmund was relegated to Bundesliga 2 or not. Wasn’t he supposed to be deliriously happy by the possibility? There was no denying the boyish football fan part of his mind that was indeed thrilled by the idea of the bumblebees being knocked out of the main league. It would be hilarious, funny, that they would be gone because they were usually so good. It was hard to believe this was the same team that had contended seriously for the Champions League only a couple years before. How could they have fallen so hard so soon? It was amusing to a Dortmund hater, but Benedikt wasn’t one of those and he hadn’t been for a long time.

After all, how could you loathe, detest, and despise a team so much to the point of hatred when you were in love—very much so—with the Captain of that team?

Certainly, he didn’t have to like Mats’ employer, but he did love Mats. Seeing him upset week after week after week made the amusement and the joy of such a possibility fade to the point where it didn’t exist anymore. And besides, if Dortmund was gone, then it meant Mats may—not would, but may—leave Dortmund for another team. The lure of Bayern in the South was something that Benedikt wasn’t prepared to think about right now. Bayern, as great as they were, was still Club Hollywood and they had taken one person that Benedikt cared about a great deal, and he was going to be damned if they would come for the one he was in love with, Bundesliga one or two be cursed.

Benedikt thought about all of those things rather rapidly, as when Mats spoke next, Benedikt snapped out of it and he went back to paying attention to his friend, his lover.

“It’s all my fault.”

Benedikt’s stomach dropped at that one, and he shook his head. He was unwilling to be silent any longer.

“No, Mats, no.” He moved them, one hand lifting from his lap and resting over Mats’ own, before Mats quickly shifted it so that their fingers intertwined. Benedikt gave a light squeeze and soon he had his arms full of the Dortmund defender and he was holding him tightly to his body. He wasn’t going to say that Mats was crying, but he wasn’t able to say that he wasn’t exactly not crying, either.

“Matsi, it’s not your fault. Injuries haven’t helped you guys at all. It’s really just been…bad luck.” Benedikt knew the last part of his sentence trailed off rather lamely, and he knew that Mats was hot-headed enough to take a rise to it. Right now, perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing? Perhaps that passion would be something Mats could recall and inspire the team with. Wait—was he actually trying to help Dortmund do better in the league? Ugh, this was such a breach of ethics on his part as a Schalker.

“Bad luck and worse. I shouldn’t be the captain. Fucking, Sebastian still deserves it more than me. I haven’t even played as much and I’m just useless. What right do I have to be the god damn captain?” He asked with such a weary, sad tone in his voice that Benedikt wasn’t quite sure what to say to that one.

Instead, he lifted Mats’ chin and looked into his eyes. He waited until he could see those eyes he loved so much before he spoke again, a slight teasing smile on his face in the process.

“You have the right that I have. You’re a good leader. I’ve been injured myself, and I know exactly how annoying it is to have to watch from the sideline every week. But you’ll be back. Your fitness is good and you’ll be match fit soon. The others are doing all right, they can get back together. The season isn’t even half over yet. And maybe after Christmas your luck will change. Besides, Dortmund can’t be relegated for many reasons, but especially for one. You know why?”

Mats shook his head and Benedikt smiled a little more.

_Because you’ll leave me. Because you won’t be happy. Because we’ll probably fight a lot more if you are because of your frustrations. Because I don’t want you to ever be unhappy, at all. Because…_

“Because the competition just won’t be the same without Dortmund in the Bundesliga.”

The truth of it, was there. Schalke wouldn’t have the rivalry so much to play against if they dropped down in the league. Bayern would likely destroy all the other teams (again) if Dortmund wasn’t around to stop them occasionally in _der Klassiker_. Besides, Benedikt would miss seeing Mats on the opposing end of the field and he would miss shaking hands with him just before the Revierderby would begin.

Mats’ lips twitched slightly into a smirk and the sadness—or the ‘lost puppy’ look that Benedikt had called it when he liked to tease his boyfriend—began to slowly fade from his features, making Benedikt really relieved to see it. He didn’t like a sad Mats. And while he knew that Mats would still be greatly bothered by this, right up until Dortmund started doing better and got out of the danger zone, right now, he seemed to be coming out of his depression and that was good enough for a start.

“You would miss me too much.”

Benedikt nodded without hesitating in the least. “I would. Very much so.”

Mats smiled, contented again and he snuggled closer to Benedikt.

“If we get relegated, I’m blaming you.” Mats said, but with a teasing tone. Benedikt knew full-well that Mats wouldn’t blame him. He would blame himself or a thousand other mistakes that would lead to that moment. Still, Mats would do this sometimes. Where he would try and turn the situation slowly, the way a captain might steer a large vessel that is cumbersome and difficult, back towards something more humorous. It often didn’t work, but Benedikt could pretend and he could let Mats have his way.

“Me? Why?” He asked, playing in a feigned affronted tone of voice.

Mats shrugged as he leaned back into Bene’s body and began to watch television again. “Why not? I blame you for everything.”

Benedikt rolled his eyes but let his arm rest over Mats’ chest as the Dortmund captain rested his back against Benne’s chest. They started to watch television again, trying to resume the plot of the program from where they had left off at.

“That’s only because you’re obsessed with me.” Benedikt dropped in casually and then felt an elbow to his side. He inhaled sharply and Mats laughed. Benedikt enjoyed the sound of it, though his hand rubbed at his side from the injury.

“I love you, Schalker.”

Benedikt rolled his eyes, fake scoffed and sighed, “I guess I love you too, bumblebee.”

He didn’t see it, but he had a good feeling that Mats was smiling again.


End file.
